La dernière foi
by Lyra Delauro
Summary: Euuh, Lisa est sur son lit en pensant à ce qui s'est passé une semaine plus tôt. Attention, explicite, inceste et viol! C'est pas pourrit comme résumé ça?


Disclameur: Bon comme d'hab, personne n'est à moi je joue juste avec les persos des autres. Mais bon si les auteurs en veulent plus moi je veux bien les récupérer. C'est quand vous voulez les gars!!!

Euuuuuuh c'est pas l'histoire la plus joyeuse que j'ai faite mais bon…j'espère qu'elle vous plaira quand même.

* * *

Elle ferma les yeux ramenant ses genoux jusqu'à son menton. Elle avait peur. Son esprit lui disait qu'il ne s'était rien passé mais son corps et ce tremblement de répulsion qui irradiait ses membres disaient le contraire. Oui, il s'était passé quelque chose mais ce n'était pas ça en réalité qui l'inquiétait c'était plus le fait qu'il allait peut être arrivé quelque chose de bien pire. Lisa ferma les yeux laissant les souvenirs remonter à la surface de son esprit.

_C'était une soirée comme celle-là. Ses parents étaient sortis pour aller à un spectacle laissant Bart et Lisa seuls dans la maison. La fillette était dans sa chambre jouant du saxophone quand Bart était entré en fermant la porte derrière lui. Lisa s'était arrêtée un peu surprise, d'habitude, quand son frère venait l'embêter il ne prenait pas la peine de refermer la porte afin de pouvoir filer le plus vite possible vers la sortie. Et cette foi, en plus, sans les parents il ne risquait pas de se faire attraper donc son geste était pour le moins surprenant. _

_«Qu'es ce qui se passe?»_

_Demandât-elle un peu inquiet. Elle __avait lâché son instrument et l'avait osé__ sur le rebord de son lit à côté d'elle__. Son frère n'avait pas répondu__ avançant vers elle avant d'enlever le sax et de la poser par terre délicatement pour en prendre la place. Lisa __avait penché __un peu la tête sur le côté sans __comprendre et reposé sa question d'une voix plus douce. Bart ne semblait pas gêné mais perdu dans ses pensées. Soudain, il l'avait attrapé par le bras sans ménagement et l'avait tiré vers lui avant de la faire tombé sur le dos au milieu de son matelas. Lisa avait tenté de se dégager mais Bart tenait fermement ses poignets d'une main et était par-dessus elle pesant de tout son poids sur sa jeune sœur. _

_«Bart!!! Lâche-moi!»_

_Lui avait-elle criée plus énervée qu'apeurée. Elle tenta de lui décrocher un coup de pied mais son frère était à califourchon sur elle au niveau de son bassin lui évitant de se ramasser les différentes tentatives de Lisa pour se dégager.__ La fillette__ avait commencé__ à se sentir mal quand son frère__, de sa main libre, avait commencé__ jouer avec le tissu de sa robe. __Soudain, sans prévenir, il s__'était penché __ vers elle et l'embrassa en collant ses lèvres sur les siennes. __ Lisa avait tenté de se libérer encore une foi mais elle restait impuissante face à la force de son aîné. _

_Puis, sans événement visible, il s'était levé et l'avait laissé. Il s'était dépêché d'aller jusqu'à la porte mais une foi sur le pallier, il s'était retourné s'étant enfin décidé à parler._

_«Si tu parles de ça je te tue!»_

_Son expression était remplie de dureté. Pas la moindre once de regret juste une menace qui grondait de tout son corps. Lisa n'avait pas trouvé quoi répondre et l'avait laissé filer sans oser prononcer un seul mot. _

Maintenant, elle était là, sur son lit en silence. La soirée était presque la même que la dernière foi sauf qu'elle ne jouait pas du saxophone. Elle avait occulté cette scène de sa vie pendant le plus de temps possible mais se retrouver presque dans la même situation la rendait nerveuse. Elle n'en avait pas parlé, même pas à son frère.

«Lisa?»

Bart était devant la porte apparemment très calme. Il ne ressemblait vraiment pas à celui qu'il était la dernière foi. D'ailleurs il ne ressemblait jamais à celui qu'elle avait vu. La fillette hésita un peu avant de se décider à répondre. Elle devait en parler, elle le devait. Ce besoin la brulait de tout son être.

«Entre seulement.»

«T'as l'air déprimée.»

«Bart…on peu parler un peu?»

Une ombre passa sur le visage du jeune homme. De la peur et du regret lui semblât-elle. Son frère s'avança et vont s'asseoir sur le lit exactement au même endroit que la dernière foi.

«De quoi tu veux causer?»

«D'il y a une semaine.»

Le jeune garçon hésita un moment puis répondit d'un ton ferme.

«Non.»

«Comment ça non?»

«Je veux pas en parler!»

Lisa fut un peu surprise de cette réaction. Elle cligna des yeux en se demandant si elle avait bien entendu. Soudain, ce fut comme une explosion. Toutes les émotions qu'elle avait contenues à ce sujet remontèrent violemment en elle pour exploser en colère.

«Comment tu veux pas en parler?! Moi je veux en parler. J'ai besoin d'en parler parce que ce que tu as fait ce n'est pas normal! Oui, ce n'est pas normal et toi tu t'en fiche. Tu fais ce que tu veux sans te soucier de ce que je pense. Il en est hors de question! Si tu refuse d'en parler et bien tant pis moi je le ferais. J'irais en parler à maman!»

Elle avait hurlé sans reprendre son souffle une seule foi. Ce coup ci, ce fut son frère qui parut perdu pendant un moment. Mais il se reprit avec une vitesse déconcertante. Un fin sourire vint sur ses lèvres et son visage sembla s'en transformer tout entier. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur sadique et méchante.

«Non, tu ne dira rien!»

«Je serais bien curieuse de savoir pourquoi.»

Sa réponse était claire et posée mais la fillette sentait grandir en elle une peur panique en même temps que le sourire de son frère.

«Parce que tu auras trop honte.»

«C'est ce qu'on va voir!»

Criât-elle sa voix un ton plus haut que la moyenne. Elle se leva pour aller à grandes enjambées vers la porte bien décidée à appeler ses parents sur leurs portables. Secrètement, sa principale motivation était de sortir de cette pièce et ne pas rester une seconde de plus avec son frère. Mais, Bart l'attrapa par le bras l'empêchant d'avancer.

«Pas honte de la dernière foi. De celle-ci.»

En temps, normal, Lisa lui aurait sortit une réplique bien sentie mais cette foi, rien ne vint. Son frère profita de cette seconde de faiblesse pour la tirer en arrière le rejetant sur le lit. La dernière foi, il semblait dans ses rêves comme somnambule mais ce coup-ci, c'était réellement une sorte de plaisir pervers qui éclairait son visage. Lisa poussa un cri en voulant se relever mais alors, son frère commença à lui enlever ses vêtements. La fillette voulut le frapper au visage et se débattit avec tant de ferveur que son aîné eu une grimace d'énervement avant de lui donner un voilent coup de poing à la mâchoire qui la sonna à moitié. Il profita de ce moment de calme pour finir de la déshabiller et enlever ses propres habits.

Lisa avait conscience de ce qui se passait mais du attendre un moment pour être suffisamment lucide pour bouger à nouveau. Hélas pour elle, Bart avait largement l'avantage sur elle. Il avait prit sa ceinture et commençait à lui lier les poignets avec. La fillette cria encore une foi mais ce coup-ci, sa voix était imprégnée de sanglots et de larmes de peur.

«Bart…Bart…arrête ça, je t'en prie…s'il te plaît…fait…fait pas ça!»

Implorât-elle totalement coincée. Mais son frère ne semblait même pas l'entendre. Elle commença alors à appeler de l'aide. Réaction stupide car ils étaient seuls dans la maison. Son frère se coucha sur elle avant de plaquer une main sur sa bouche. Il souriait toujours et soudain, entra en elle violemment. Lisa ne pu faire entendre qu'un grognement étouffé mais la douleur la traversa si fortement qu'elle se recroquevilla comme parcourue de spasmes. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues au milieu de sanglots étouffés.

Il n'y a plus que ça, cette douleur qui la prend au ventre et lui donne le vertige. Il y son corps qui crie à l'agonie et son cœur qui est torturé de voir le visage de celui devant elle. Ce fut comme une éternité pour elle. A chacun de ses mouvements de reins, la souffrance rentrait plus profondément comme si elle voulait s'enterrer en elle pour ne plus jamais en ressortir. En plus, la main plaquée sur sa bouche l'empêchait de respirer comme elle le voulait. Lui, il y prenait du plaisir laissant échapper des soupires de satisfaction et faisant des mouvements qu'il voulait de plus en plus violent tout en observant le visage terrifié de sa sœur qui lui procurait la plus grande partie de son plaisir. Soudain, son frère colla son bassin au plus près du sien et l'embrassa en entrant au plus profond d'elle la faisant trembler sous la violence de se coup. Il se libéra en elle avant de la lâcher le visage radieux comme un enfant qui aurait accomplit une bonne action. Lisa plongea sa tête entre ses bras et continua à pleurer de tout son saoul.

«Oh va y, chiale pas pour si peu.»

Elle ne trouva pas la force de lui répondre restant prostrée sur son lit. Son frère posa une main sur sa nuque la faisant frissonner de la tête au pied, une boule de peur se formant tout de suite dans sa gorge.

«Pfffff…même pas amusante…c'est pas grave.»

Il se pencha vers elle avant de lui murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille.

«Je reviendrais une autre foi.»

Il se redressa une grimace de satisfaction plantée sur son visage et alla vers la porte. Il se retourna avant de lancer une dernière pique à sa sœur.

«Tu penses vraiment que quelqu'un va te croire maintenant?»

Il éclata soudain de rire et sortit en refermant la porte laissant Lisa sur son lit qui recommençait à pleurer prise de sanglots incontrôlables.

* * *

J'en fais une autre? J'arrête définitivement? Je me suicide pour une telle horreur? Dites moi tout ça en review s'il vous plaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit. 


End file.
